1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver device, particularly to an optical transceiver device with smaller volume and simpler structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of network technologies, optical communication technology has become a major communication technology developed currently because of several advantages, including rapid transmission speed, long transmission distance, capability of anti-electromagnetic interference, and high security etc.
Conventional optical transceiver devices are mainly formed by O/E transceivers, optical switching switches and optical transceiving components.
O/E transceivers are mainly in charge of mutual conversion processes between optical signal and electrical signal. Conventional O/E transceivers are provided in optical transceiver devices as parts individually. Because of limited number of optical signal transmitting channels provided by a single O/E transceiver, as optical transceiver devices are connected to multiple optical network equipments, multiple O/E transceivers have to be provided therein, such that O/E transceiving modules are maximized, which results in relatively large volume for conventional optical transceiver devices.
Moreover, optical signal transmits between optical switching switches and optical transceiving components in an optical transceiver devices is achieved by optical cables. Because the transmitting of optical signal in optical cables utilizes refraction and total reflection of optical signal, a certain degree of bending radius (in terms of EAI/TIA 568 regulation, the bending radius of multi-mode optical cable shall not be smaller than 25 mm) is necessary for the optical cable used in transmitting optical signal, such that optical signal keep on transmitting in optical cables without degradation. Therefore, a space has to be reserved inside the optical transceiver device to contain optical cables, such that the volume cannot be reduced and the development trend to minimize optical transceiver device is impossible.
In view of this, it is the technical subject of the invention to reduce the volume of an optical transceiver device.